One Bite sometimes just isn't enough
by Asuka Saruwatari
Summary: As of the third book, Eclipse, Edward has decided that Bella will not be changed into an Vampire unless the two of them are bound together in holy matrimony. But what would happen if Edward or someone else in the family loses control and bites her? Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters within this Fanfiction. All work goes out to Stephenie Meyer, who is the genius behind this series.

**Chapter 1**

His eyes bored into my skull as I sat beside his brother, watching the small, little graphic men shoot each other with graphics, while ducking under more graphics. It was such a boring thing to do, watch Emmett playing his game system, allowing graphics to dance across the television screen. I couldn't help but stifle out a small yawn, seeing Emmett's large arm wrap around my shoulder, a smirk plastered upon his gorgeous, vampiric face.

"Bored Bella?" He asked, his fingers trailing along my shoulder then slowly down to my side, poking, a small laughter left my lips. I could only nod as he continued to poke my side, allowing more laughter to leave my pink lips, something Emmett enjoyed greatly, since Rosalie had a completely different reaction when he poked her. I knew the blonde that sat behind us, Jasper, was smiling in amusement. Lately he has been watching me, reading my emotions, making me annoyed, kind, angry, and lustful…that one I did not enjoy much. Nor did Edward. "Come on Bella!" Emmett roared as I tried to stop his tickle attack, only to fail as he dropped his remote to tickle both my sides, forcing a louder laugh to leave me. Now, I wasn't bored.

"Emmett." I laughed, "Stop tickling me!" It was quite difficult to speak while laughing, having the air that usually left my bag like organ filled with oxygen half full as most was forced out. I saw him smirk as he began to tickle me in different spots, like my legs, my arms. I seemed fairly sensitive when it came to being around the Cullen family, I was more ticklish.

"Nu-uh Bella. This is way more entertaining then playing my game." Emmett's body shook with laughter as his amusement greatened, continuing his attack upon my body. I felt so helpless as I continued to laugh, tears streaming down my face. I suddenly heard someone clearing their throat and the attack ended, leaving Emmett to have a silly smirk plastered to his lips. "Edward, how you doing Brother?" I couldn't help but let the last laughs leave my system before sitting up, seeing my Love stand beside Jasper, who also had a smirk plastered to his face. He enjoyed watching me. It creeps me out if I think about it in a different way.

"Emmett, stop torturing Bella like that." Edward growled, walking up behind the couch to lift me into the air, my feet planting down on the floor in front of him, cold stone arms wrapped over my shoulders and somewhat around my waist, pulling me close.

"Ah, come on Edward, she seemed bored. That's one way of getting entertainment into her system." I nodded in agreement, hearing a soft sigh leave Edward's lips.

"I'm sorry Edward it is true. Watching Emmett's graphics dance along the television is quite boring. It's quite fun to be tickled by a large man." I smiled, only to feel Edward stiffened against me, his eyes glaring daggers at Emmett.

"Stop thinking that!" He spat as Emmett looked innocently at his brother. I could hear Jasper laughing in the background.

"What's wrong Edward? I thought nothing that bad." I only sighed, knowing what Emmett probably thought. I slid from Edward as he released his arms to yelled at Emmett, allowing me to escape toward Jasper who now stood.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, smirking as he only nodded.

"You can always get them to fight. It's quite awesome." He smiled wider then before, coursing an emotion toward the two boys, anger had to be the choice. Edward leaped upon Emmett, falling to the ground with a loud 'thud' and began rolling on the flooring, wrestling each other to what would seem death if a human was stuck within it. I made a slick escape toward the stairs, crawling myself up to Alice's room. Once I reached the door it swung open, my shirt leaving my chest about half a foot, my body being dragged along with it. I flew forward at Alice who quickly shut the door and locked it, her hear leaned against the door as if she was trying to listen downstairs, though I knew she could.

"Alice…" I spoke, "What are you doing?" I stared at her as a smirk rose on her lips as well. How many smirks was I going to see today?

"Shush! I'm trying to listen." She giggled out, her hands glued to the door for support, one foot in the air twirling in circles. She seemed to always need to do something with her body. "Ok, we're safe." Her golden eyes turned toward me, a devilish look within them. It only meant one thing… "Bella! Stop running!" Alice yelled as she tried to get near me with a brush, more specifically a mascara brush.

"Alice. I don't want a makeover! Again!" I snapped back at her as I tried to dodge every move she did. I've tried several times to leave the room, only for her to either run in front of me, or because I couldn't get the damn thing unlocked. It annoyed me.

"But Bella! You're wearing yesterday's fashion. You need today's fashion." I groaned as my hands landed upon my knees as I gasped for air. I had been running for more then five minutes. My body was pushed onto a chair and the work began. Mascara, eyeliner, blush, eye shadow, lip gloss, hair brush, hair spray, body glitter. Oh man, Alice did the works on me. I sighed in content as she backed away, examining my new look that she had just created. She even decided to cut my hair! I was furious about that. "Wow Bella. You look…HOT!" She squealed in excitement as she pushed me in front of her full body mirror. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I was dazzled by myself…and I thought Edward could only do that.

"Wow." I smiled as I felt her hug me from behind, a smirk on her lips.

"5-4-3-2-1." She counted down until banging was heard upon her door, Emmett's voice booming through it.

"Bella! Bella! You're _Boyfriend_ is trying to murder me!" He cried, only for another thud to hit. I laughed and ran out the door to see the boys wrestling again, Jasper still raging the emotions need to fuel the fight. I heard a shrill shriek as Esme stomped up the stairs, glaring at the boys.

"You broke another coffee table!" She growled, the boys quickly separating to stare at their _mother_. "How many times do I have to tell you! Wrestle outside!"

"But Esme, Jasper kept shooting anger at us! We couldn't stop cause we were so angry!" Emmett whined, putting the blame upon Jasper who sighed, walking over to Alice to pull her close.

"Jasper, will you stop doing that. If you want amusement, find a different way. Just wait till Carlisle hears about this…." She continued to mutter mostly to the Cullens as she walked back down the stairs.

"Smooth one guys." I laughed out, only to feel Edward's cold arms wrap around my waist from behind again, kissing the top of my head.

"Could Alice put anymore on you?" His nose wrinkled at the perfume that drenched my body, I laughed, nodding. His head popped beside me, resting on my shoulder to gently nip as my neck, causing my face to heat up, blood rushing, heart racing. A soft chuckle left his lips as he continued, the others vanishing.

"E—Edward." I managed to say as he continued to nip from my shoulder to neck.

"I like what Alice did to you. But I miss _my_ Bella." He softly whispered, blowing gently against my ear to allow a shiver to run down my already cold spine. My heart began racing faster, my eyes glazed over as he was beginning to dazzle me, yet again. His chuckle warmed my heart, and put it into a steady beat, my eyes unglazed as his arms released me, forcing a stumble out of me as I was depended my weight onto him.

"Edward Cullen. Stop dazzling me will ya." I snapped at him, only to see a chuckle as he began walking down the stairs.

"I dazzle you?" I knew he was smirking now. Same thing he said to me awhile back.

"Edward! You know very well you do!" I yelled, running after him, impressed that I have not yet tripped this day, but I knew I had just totally jinxed myself. I flew up to him to glare at his beautiful face.

"Bella? Is something _wrong?_" He sarcastically spoke, forcing a soft sigh to leave my lips. I shrugged it off as I got on my tip toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. I backed away and ran over to the couch, plopping myself where I once sat, grabbing Emmett's remote, restarting his gaming system to play whatever fighting game he was playing. I felt the seat lower itself as Edward sat beside me, grabbing the extra remote. "Care if I play?"

"Edward…." I stared at him from the corner of my eye, "Oh whatever, you know my answer, even though you can't read my mind." I stuck out my tongue playfully as he sighed, nodding his head.

"Sadly, yes. It's so…frustrating not know what you are thinking though. And I still haven't figured it out yet." He spoke so sadly. I knew it frustrated him, but it was one less voice right? But I guess my voice was the one he wanted to hear. The sounds of the controllers clicking brought me back to the game, trying to shoot Edward's graphic if I could.

"Hey no fair!" I yelled as he did a move I did not like. Though, I got him back, only for him to say the same thing I had spoken. My eyes drooped as the darkness of nightfall filled the room, a yawn being released.

"Bella, why don't we call it a night, and head to bed." Edward suggested, only for me to slightly nod, feeling his cold arms lift me up the stairs. I tensed as we pasted his siblings room, hearing the noises that I dreaded, sounds of love-making. I shut my eyes, allowing my thoughts to run rapidly. Oh how I wanted to do that with Edward, but being him, Mr. Old Fashion he wants to wait till marriage. Something I do not want to happen. Something soft rested against my back, my eyes still shut as I breathing slowed, causing my body to fall asleep.

"But I don't wanna." My words seemed slurred already, my mind already half way into dream land. I did not want to sleep. I wanted to stay awake all night, just being in his arms, talking to him, not talking in my sleep.

"Bella, you're exhausted. Plus, you should be pumped with energy tomorrow for Charlie." That's right, Charlie left for the weekend to fish with Billy while Alice invited me over. Oh, Charlie's face was priceless. I felt myself slid into my dreams as Edward hummed my lullaby.

"No—fairrrr." A yawn escaped my lips as I fell fully into sleep, feeling Edward wrap his arms around me.

"_Edward!" My eyes searched the beach line, my knees collapsing into the hot sand below, fingers digging. Where was he! Hot, salty tears ran from my eyes as I cried, still screaming his name. "Edward! Where are you!?"_

"_Bella?" I heard a soft voice from behind me, my body reacting by grabbing onto them, burying my head into their shirt. "Bella." The voice softened, and I recognized it as Jacob, his large arms wrapping around me, the seams on my heart that were once sewn together popped, allowing pain to shatter through me._

"_Jacob! Where is he! Why isn't he here!" I continued to cry into his shirt, only to feel the arms become slimmer, along with the body, the color of the shirt changed._

"_Bella, why are you here?" It was Renée's voice. It was soothing. I continued to cry, gripping onto her shirt as the pain in my heart increased._

"_Mom, he left. He left me!" I cried, yet I could not figure out why he left me. Her arm rubbed my back as the sound of laughter roared through my ears. Emmett? I turned as my mother vanished from my sight to see Emmett staring down at me, shirtless. Why was he shirtless!? "Emmett?"_

"_Yes Bella." He seductively said, walking toward me. I backed away and noticed I was in the Cullen's living room. But why was Emmett shirtless!? I couldn't figure out why._

"_Why…" I could finish from feeling a cold object reach behind me, I could feel it was also shirtless. My head turned upward to see Jasper's smiling face, making me scream. "Gah! Let me go!" I growled as the two laughed, Emmett closing the gap between us. I was sandwiched between two, hot vampire males. _

"_Emmett, Jasper. Why are you near Bella?" Carlisle. _

"_Carlisle! Get them away from me!" I scream, only for my eyes to shocked me. He was also shirtless! What in the world was going on!_

"_Bella. Don't worry, we're here to….help." Help!? What kind of help! My mind raced as I_ _stared at the three of them, their chests gleaming. I heard someone clear their throat and Edward came in, just like the rest of them, cept a course I liked Edward being shirtless a lot more._

"_Are you ready Bella?" He smirked as he closed the gap between us, all four of them on every side of me. My eyes grew wider as I noticed the small, square packages they held in their hands. They wouldn't dare…would they? I pushed Carlisle out of the way and ran out the door, only for everyone to appear around me shirtless, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renée, and even Charlie! I screamed again, freaked out what would happen next._ _Only one thought ran through my head, and that was to run. I pushed them aside and ran down the cold street, my eyes stinging from the tears that ran. I was scared. The sound of a thud, and darkness ran over me. _

"_Bella?" It was a soft voice, and my world had began spinning. The town began to wobble around as I opened my eyes. "Bella, wake up." The voice seemed more urgent, and the town began to shake harder, until pain hit me. "Bella!"_

"Ow!" I spat, opening my eyes to see myself lying on the cold flooring of Edward's room, Alice's head popping from the mattress. "Why am I on the floor!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I must have jumped to hard." She giggled out as pain finally reached my head, causing a horrible headache.

"Bella." It was Edward's voice that made me sit up, hearing a chuckle. "Are you alright?" He continued to chuckle as I reached up to my head in hope to stop the throbbing, though I knew very well that will not work. His cold, stone arms wrapped around me to lift me from the floor and back onto the bed. "Bella, love?" He said as I tried to regain my mind, but it was a bit difficult. "Alice, go get Carlisle." I heard a high 'Yeah' before I heard Carlisle's voice bring me back, a blinding light forcing me to shut my eyes, groaning.

"She probably has a headache, she did land on her head Edward. It's normal, nothing serious." I could hear Edward asking if Carlisle was sure, though I couldn't blame him. He hasn't been human in over an century. I heard my name be called, forcing a nod out of me, though I wish I didn't, due to another throb pulsed through my mind.

"I'm fine…I just need an aspirin." I mumbled out, trying as hard as possible not to move my head, not even an inch. A small orange pill suddenly appeared in front of me on a pale hand, dark letters reading 'Motrin' printed across it. I felt my hand grab onto it quickly before popping it into my throat, allowing it to fall into my stomach to allow its magical powers to work on my head.

"Wow, you must be in a lot of pain." Edward laughed out as I glared at him, feeling him laugh only harder, footsteps leave the room, probably Carlisle. My eyes set upon Alice who was grinning from ear to ear, a twinkle in her eye.

"What Alice? What was so urgent that you had to bounce me off the bed?" I asked. I knew that there was anger in my voice, but I also knew that there was some joy as I remembered my dream. I shuddered at the thought as I stared at my bouncing friend, who was still grinning.

"We have to go shopping Bella! For your dress!" I blinked. Dress? Why would I need a dress? I stared at her in confusion before she yanked me from Edward. "Remember Edward! No peeking in my mind to see her! It's bad luck to see her in her gown before the wedding!" My eyes widened. We were going shopping so we can move forward on the arrangements. I stared up at her in fear as she dragged me away.

"I won't Alice. Enjoy." Edward smiled as he just waved us off, laughing as I tried to get away from her.

"Edward!" I cried out until I was thrown into the Porsche and toward the mall where I knew hell would break lose.

-----

A/N: Thank you for all reading the first Chapter of 'One Bite'. I hope that you will all review with my work. And I hope to see you reading the next Chapter, which will put up as soon as I have the time,


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters within this Fanfiction. All work goes out to Stephenie Meyer, who is the genius behind this series.

**Authors Note:** Ok, if you read on my profile, I am only fifteen, so I have not been married. I don't even think I've stepped into a bridal store since back in like '99. So I'm sorry if I get things terribly wrong. And also, later in the story, I say sex. I'm a virgin, and have no clue what it's like. So don't yell at me. D:

-From the last chapter:

"What Alice? What was so urgent that you had to bounce me off the bed?" I asked. I knew that there was anger in my voice, but I also knew that there was some joy as I remembered my dream. I shuddered at the thought as I stared at my bouncing friend, who was still grinning.

"We have to go shopping Bella! For your dress!" I blinked. Dress? Why would I need a dress? I stared at her in confusion before she yanked me from Edward. "Remember Edward! No peeking in my mind to see her! It's bad luck to see her in her gown before the wedding!" My eyes widened. We were going shopping so we can move forward on the arrangements. I stared up at her in fear as she dragged me away.

"I won't Alice. Enjoy." Edward smiled as he just waved us off, laughing as I tried to get away from her.

"Edward!" I cried out until I was thrown into the Porsche and toward the mall where I knew hell would break lose.

**Chapter 2**

"Bella!" Alice whined as she grabbed onto my shoulders, my feet glued to the tile flooring in front of the bridal store. "Come on Bella." She continued to whine as I turned away from her, trying hard not to look at her perfect face. "Can't we at least just look! I want to know if you'll like the dress I picked out."

"You already picked one out!" I hollered as she gleamed proudly.

"A course. I did it once the news broke out…which means before you even received the ring." She lifted my left hand, groaning slightly. "You need to wear it, and tell Charlie."

"I will when I'm ready. Charlie is still mad about the whole 'Leaving me to suffer' ruckus. He doesn't like Edward still." I felt hot tears hit my lids as they threatened to burst, the memories of the forest hitting me hard. She shook me out of the small flashback to stare me straight in the eyes, her golden ones boring into my head.

"Let's go!" She squealed suddenly, yanking on my arm and into the store. My eyes strayed around the building, staring at the white dresses that filled; soon I would be in one of them. My body smashed into Alice's pixie like one, her golden eyes staring at me.

"Ah, so this must be the bride then." A woman spoke softly, yet full of excitement. Her hair was a dark blonde that was held up into a tight bun, her blue eyes piercing through the strands that somehow escaped. Her smile was bright through the light red lipstick that she wore. "Now, Alice here has already picked out a lovely dress. We just need to take some measurements." She pulled out a bright blue measuring tape as Alice pushed me toward her, the tape wrapping around every inch of my body. "Ah, you have a wonderful figure. So thin."

"Thanks." I couldn't help but say as I smiled, her fingers vigorously writing down the measurements on what I assume was a paper all about our order. "May I see what my dress will look like?" I wanted to know dearly, and she only smiled, nodding. She gripped onto my hand to lead me into the back room.

"We haven't even put this on display. It isn't suppose to be released until late this year. But with Alice, we made an exception." She smiled proudly as she pulled out a small bag, unzipping it to reveal my dress. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I was sure Alice would get me a strapless dress but no, this dress had straps that lay on my upper arms, the edges laced and had a beautiful design covering the bust area, slowly making it's way toward the end. It would fit snuggly from my bust to my hips before it would flare out, allowing it to clearly hide my legs. My fingers glided down the silky fabric, hearing a giggle from behind me.

"I guess you like it then." Alice giggled out before I ran over to her, surprisingly not tripping, and hugged her tightly, to any human they would have been left breathless.

"Like it…I love it Alice! Oh I love you!" I said proudly as she squeezed me back before laughing.

"Just imagine the look on Edward's face when he sees this. You have no idea how hard it is to keep this image from my mind with him." She let out a soft laugh, "But I did good."

"Are you all finished ladies? I would like to get this dress done and see what it looks like on your wonderful body Bella." I looked over at Alice, she was in charge of this whole ordeal. She nodded my head before the woman followed us out the store, smiling. "Thank you Ladies!" She laughed out as I scurried as far away as possible.

"Where to Alice?" I asked, I was happy, there was nothing that could ruin this moment.

"Well, I guess back home then. This was all I wanted to show you. We did need the measurements. We could go…"

"No!" I interrupted her, knowing her answer already, shopping. She laughed as she pulled out her keys.

"Let's go travel around, maybe talk to Charlie?" I knew my face fell as she began to laugh again, "Cheer up Bella, better to tell him early then have to send him an invitation and get screamed at a week before." I nodded my head, she was right. I would rather be yelled at months in advance and allow him to steam off then when he got the invitation. I exhaled as she gently grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cold winter air. I had grown accustomed to the cold due to Edward always holding me, my _human_ friends think I'm crazy when I can walk outside in shorts.

"Let's go." I muttered as we entered the car, her speeding down the highway and toward Forks, as we had to go to Port Angeles for the mall. My mind raced about Charlie. What was he going to do? How was I going to tell him? I really had no clue.

"Should we get Edward?" Alice asked as she stared at me, knowing I was becoming nervous. I shook my head in reply. "Alright Bella. Just please, don't overreact alright."

"Alice! You already saw it!" I yelled, staring her straight in the eyes as she smiled, nodding her head.

"It'll be rough at first, but it will glide easily later…sorta like first time sex." My face began to burn as I heard that. I let out an 'Hmph' as she began to laugh at my embarrassment. But I was glad, I could blush even for a little bit longer. My house soon came into reach as she slowed her speed so Charlie wouldn't yell at her like before. I laughed at the memory. The rain began to sprinkle over the windshield, forcing us to quickly run in before it would pour, the football game echoing through the house.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Charlie's voice rang through the house as he jumped into the air, doing his little victor dance of his. Alice let out a gentle laugh along side me. "Alice! Bella! You're back!" Charlie yelled, not even looking away from the television screen.

"Yes Dad. We're back. I need to speak to you when you have a moment though." I spoke softly, but enough for him to hear me. My stomach filled with butterflies as I walked into the kitchen, hearing him nod and follow me in. "Dad, sit down." I still spoke softly as Alice leaned in the doorway, awaiting for anything she saw.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Charlie asked concerned as I only nervously smiled.

"Dad, you know Edward and I have been pretty serious lately and…"

"Oh Bella, please don't tell me your pregnant." Charlie said painfully, I could only laugh softly.

"Oh no Dad. I'm not pregnant. Actually it's a bit more serious. I'm uhm…" I paused, should I really tell him? Could I seriously handle the anger he would probably go through? Suddenly I heard his velvety voice.

"Charlie, Bella and I are Engaged." Charlie's head whipped over to Edward, who stood beside Alice now, his eyes gentle and caring. Charlie's face became red as he bolted from his seat, his hands slamming down on the table.

"You two are not getting engaged!" He raged as I winced slightly, hearing his voice directed at me, his eyes boring into me as I kept my gaze away. "I will not accept this!"

"Charlie…" Edward said smoothly, only for Charlie to interrupt.

"You two are not getting married! I do not see a ring upon my Bella's finger! Nor will I!" He stood up fully and ripped my hand up. "This finger will only be placed with a ring from someone other than you Edward! I still do not like you Edward. After what you did you Bella, I won't ever!"

"Charlie, you can not order Bella whether or not she can marry me. She had answered Yes to my proposal, and she is eighteen, legal age." His eyes bore into mine as he dropped my hand, a few tears falling from my eyes. I knew this would be rough, but when will it become easier.

"I don't care! I will not allow this to happen Edward! Bella became a Zombie when you left her! I don't know why she took you back! But I don't want that to happen to her again!"

"I know. And I won't. I was stupid then, I was looking out for her own safety." More tears fell as I stared at my father, his voice still booming as he yelled, but now I could hear nothing.

"Dad!" I screamed, forcing everyone's attention toward me, "I am going to marry Edward, and there's nothing you can do about it! I don't care if you disown me! I love him Dad! Even though I do not want to get married at this age because of you and mom, but I love him, and I don't want him to be taken away from me!" Tears continued to fall as I took in sharp breaths, his eyes softening.

"Bella…I-uhm sorry." He turned from me and walked back into the living room to watch him game as I felt two pairs of cold arms wrap around me, Alice's and Edwards.

"You did well Bella." Alice whispered as I continued to cry, only to pull away from them and walk up my stairs, coming down with a small box.

"Dad!" I screamed as I entered the room, making him shoot his head toward me, his eyes immediately going to the box as I pulled out the engagement ring. "There, it's on my finger. You see it now! I am going to get married, I don't care anymore." I felt the tears stop as I walked up to him, placing my hands down onto his shoulders, "I just hope you will accept that and come to the wedding." I looked over at Edward and Alice, who were both shocked, "Edward, can we go to your place?" I asked softly as he nodded.

"Bella." Charlie spoke as I stopped at the doorway, "It'll get some time for me to adjust to this, I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know Dad…I know." I whispered as I walked outside to see only the Porsche in the driveway. "Ran I see?"

"I heard the yelling. Came to see what was happening." He softly said as he held me close, my eyes filled with glee.

"Well, that went smoothly actually." I blurted out to see Edward confused.

"Smoothly? Bella, you burst into tears and it looked like Charlie's head was going to explode."

"Haha, yeah. That's true but he could have easily brought out his gun at you Edward, it was on his hip." I slid into the front seat beside Alice, who smiled. "Didn't see that last part coming did you."

"No, very good Bella." I couldn't help but smile as I watched Edward run toward his home as the Porsche had no more room. "Bella, are you going to be alright with Charlie being mad?" I stared at her before my eyes set down on the ring upon my finger.

"I don't know Alice, I really don't." I took in a deep breath as I stared at the gems twirling the ring around. "Alice, we have school tomorrow don't we?"

"Yes, tomorrow is Monday. And looks like you should keep that ring on, because you know word is going to spread like wild fire." I let out a soft laugh, I was thinking of taking the ring off so people wouldn't know, but the word would spread through this small town, and everyone will bother me at school.

"May I spend the night tonight?"

"A course Bella. I already planned on that. I have some clothes for you at my place." I let out a groan.

"Designer?"

"Yes." I scooted toward the door more to lean my head against the icy glass, "Come on Bella, you know you like my designer clothes."

"Hmph, let's just go home Alice."

"Ah!" Alice squealed as she stared at me, "You said 'Let's go home' you're saying that my home is yours too! Ah! Bella! You're soo ready to get married into our family!" I felt her arms wrap around me as I screamed,

"Hands on the wheel! Hands on the wheel!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters within this Fanfiction. All work goes out to Stephenie Meyer, who is the genius behind this series.

-From the Last Chapter:

"Yes." I scooted toward the door more to lean my head against the icy glass, "Come on Bella, you know you like my designer clothes."

"Hmph, let's just go home Alice."

"Ah!" Alice squealed as she stared at me, "You said 'Let's go home' you're saying that my home is yours too! Ah! Bella! You're soo ready to get married into our family!" I felt her arms wrap around me as I screamed,

"Hands on the wheel! Hands on the wheel!"

**Chapter 3**

"Bella sweetie." I heard Esme's sweet voice break me through my mini trance, myself being pulled away from something cold that I didn't even know was there until I was pulled into another cold object, though it was a lot colder. "Edward told us. You alright Bella?" I stared up at her, a smile now growing on my lips.

"I'm fine Esme. Why wouldn't I?" I asked as I turned my head toward Jasper, who was smiling at me. "Jasper?"

"Yes?" He spoke happily as I blinked, only to laugh.

"Told you I'm fine!" I smiled out as Esme nodded her head in agreement as I snuck from her arms to stare at Edward, whom eyes were filled with worry. "Edward, stop worrying will you. I'm fine, Jasper's mood says so." He knew it was true, but I doubt he'll ever believe it. I was about to walk into his arms when a pair of arms wrapped around my arm, pulling me toward the stairs.

"Come on Bella, time to get some _good_ clothes on that body of yours. I can't stand seeing you in those for one more second." Alice's voice rang as I clawed at her arms, only to remember it was futile, it wouldn't do a thing. My body flew through the air as her couch came into my sight, hearing the thud as I landed gracefully.

"Alice." I grumbled as I turned to face her, only to see a pair of pajamas already in her hands.

"You're wearing this to bed." She said slyly as she unfolded the silk clothing, my eyes widening. It was a pair of blue short shorts and a very tiny tank top that would gladly wrap around my bust. I looked back up at her before I felt cold reach my body, seeing my shirt already in her hand.

"Alice!" I screamed as my face heated up as embarrassment took over. I felt my arms being lifted as her cold hands ran across my stomach as she slid down the tight tank.

"Come on, don't make me put on the pants for you." She whined as I sighed, slipping them on myself before she giggled. "Oh, you look soo good in that!" I rolled my eyes before grabbing a blanket to cover me, it was cold in the house.

"Oh be quiet Alice." I began to mumble as I walked out of the room, only to feel arms wrap around me, allowing a small amount of cold to seep through the blanket. I lifted my head to see Edward's dark eyes staring at me, glee filling them. "Oh Edward, when was the last time you ate?" I asked as he shrugged. "Awhile apparently. Why don't you go eat."

"I don't want to leave you here." He smiled, kissing the top of my head before I wiggled my way out to look at him, wrapping the blanket tighter around my body.

"Edward, you know I'm perfectly safe here. Go and enjoy yourself with blood. I'm fine." He gave me a questioning look before I pointed toward the front door. "Go, I won't be fine if you don't feed."

"Fine Bella." He groaned before disappearing out the front door, seeing a couple more blurs disappear with him. "They're all eating?" I let out a laugh before I felt something behind me, with a few thuds.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice hit me before a crushing hug hit me. "How was your meeting with Charlie?" My feet finally reached the floor as I breathed in needed air, staring at his eyes that were a dull gold. Nothing to really worry about.

"It was a bit sad, but better now." I smiled as he smiled back, putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm glad it's better. I over-heard. But I'm glad you finally have that puppy on!" He cried out, pointing to my finger that still held the engagement ring. I looked down at it smiling.

"It does feel better to have it on. Now I don't have to worry about other guys hitting on me. I can just lift my finger and they'll back away." I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, like that Newton kid." I groaned as I was reminded of Mike, I was actually forgetting about him for awhile since I don't speak to him that much. He looked at me puzzled before I let out a smile.

"Yes, just like him." I looked over at the kitchen as my stomach began to growl from my lack of food, hearing another booming laugh come from Emmett.

"Come on Bella. Lets get some food into that stomach of yours." He gripped onto my hand as we flew down the stairs, forcing the blanket to be ripped off as it snagged on the banister, forcing goose bumps to cover my body. Another booming laughter hit me as we slowed to a stop, the world finally focusing to see Emmett staring at me, laughing. "I see Alice got you in that."

"Oh shut up Emmett." I snapped as I walked the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Oh come on Bella. You know very well I can not shut up. It's just not in my nature." He smiled wide as he leaned against the wall, myself searching through the cupboards. Esme and the girls decided to stock up on food that doesn't easily rot as they knew I would be hanging out here a lot more then usual…which is weird since I'm here every single day.

"Yeah yeah…I know. You just can't stop talking." I let out a soft laugh as I pulled out the ingredients I would be using. I was just going to make a simple sandwich, and actually use your utensils that Alice must buy usually because of a good offer. I pulled out their cat covered cutting board along with a sharp knife that could easily cut through my onions, tomatoes, and cheese.

"Bella, what are you going to make anyone?" Emmett voice was nasally as he pinched his nose, my eyes tearing up as I began slicing the onion.

"A sandwich Emmett. Sorry, onions are always like this." I sniffled as I continued slicing, rinsing off the blade every now and then so I would contaminate the next item. I felt him staring at me, forcing me to become incredibly nervous as thoughts ran through my head…of him being the predator, and I the prey. Suddenly, I heard his nasally voice again.

"Well it's not your fault Bella. It's whoever discovered those horrid things." I let out a laugh before I felt the anxiety relax. I could swear Jasper was in the room, but I know he wouldn't be back this early…

"Yeah…but they're good Emmett. They bring such a unique taste to foods. If you were human, you would probably like this…but Rosalie would despise them from the smell they leave on your breath." I heard his laugh boom through the room, as I laughed along with him, only to feel a slight feel of pain coming from my finger. I turned to look as I watched my red blood slide its way out of my new wound, the smell reaching me. I began to feel nauseous as the scent overtook my senses, only to hear a soft growl ripple its way through the room. I turned to look over at Emmett who was now staring at me with such concentration, his body tense, eyes an onyx color. I leaned against the nearest object to keep my balance as Emmett made his way toward me, his eyes filled with blood lust. "Emmett, don't." I slurred out as I watched him move into a strange stance, something that reminded me on the Discovery channel, he looked like an lion ready to pounce onto it's prey.

"Bel…" He growled before his body lunged as me, my lids shutting over my eyes to shield me from the scene that was happening before me. I felt a sudden burn hit a large area in my left arm before it began to spread toward my shoulder, and onto my torso. I let out a shriek of pain as I kicked the heavy object that was currently on top of me, the burning sensation now racing it's way down my abdomen. I began to thrash when I felt the object hit my foot, taking in another bite as the burn raced its way up my shin and toward the older burn.

"Bella!" I heard a deep voice scream out as my body thrashed around the cold flooring, somewhat easing the pain, but not by much. I heard the soft yelling but barely as I heard my own voice screaming, my throat turning raw quickly. A finger brushed against my arm, taking away some of the burning before it vanished, the burn returning within a millisecond.

"There's nothing we can do now Edward." I heard Carlisle speak as my screams became somewhat quiet, but my thrashing did not stop.

"We have to do something!" Edward growled. I could feel his anger as a small amount of calm was sent through the room, but I knew it wouldn't help him.

"Edward!" I suddenly screamed as the burn finally reached my entire body, sending my mind farther and farther away from reality. His cold arms wrapped around me tight, my body barely thrashing, so instead my body arched, becoming tense as I let out raspy screams, my voice beginning to hide itself from the pain.

"Bella." His voice was soothing before I felt his arms leave me, a soft bed being replaced under me, my body still arching, and slightly thrashing. Now, the pain was as horrible was it was, still painful but I was slightly used to it, the pain was just eased a small bit.

"Emmett. You shouldn't go in there." I heard Esme's voice ring from the doorway, and slightly heavy footsteps neared the bed, the cold hand that once was holding mine left.

"Edward…I'm so sorry." Emmett's voice was slightly choked as he spoke, "I….the scent was so strong…"

"Emmett." This time Edward spoke, and his voice was a deep growl. "I really don't want to see you right now." My throat burned as my eyes popped opened, showing the world around me. Emmett was staring at me in disbelief as Edward whipped around, another defining scream somehow made it past my raw throat.

"Oh god! EDWARD!" Was this worst than childbirth? Or did this not even scratch the surface? Why was this happening to me? Could it be because I hung out with Jacob and karma is coming to get me? Or is it just because I don't hang out really with my own kind but vampires instead? I felt my body arch as the pain seemed to increase slightly and I was pushed into darkness, my mind was gone, but my body was still alive.

--

A/n: Hey guys. Sorry I made it happen so soon. I don't want this to be a super long story. And sorry it's short. I had no ideas. Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters within this Fanfiction. All work goes out to Stephenie Meyer, who is the genius behind this series.

**A/N**: Guess what people. I am making this the final chapter. In the beginning, I did not wish to make this a huge fan-fic. So, I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

-From the Last Chapter:

"Edward…I'm so sorry." Emmett's voice was slightly choked as he spoke, "I….the scent was so strong…"

"Emmett." This time Edward spoke, and his voice was a deep growl. "I really don't want to see you right now." My throat burned as my eyes popped opened, showing the world around me. Emmett was staring at me in disbelief as Edward whipped around, another defining scream somehow made it past my raw throat.

"Oh god! EDWARD!" Was this worst than childbirth? Or did this not even scratch the surface? Why was this happening to me? Could it be because I hung out with Jacob and karma is coming to get me? Or is it just because I don't hang out really with my own kind but vampires instead? I felt my body arch as the pain seemed to increase slightly and I was pushed into darkness, my mind was gone, but my body was still alive.

**Chapter 4**

Light blinded me as I had opened my eyes, letting out an irritated groan. The comfort of the bed below me surrounded me like water. I curled up more into the comforter, only to hear a soft chuckle of a male's voice. I couldn't place my finger on the voice, my head was slightly fuzzy.

"Bella." The voice rang through my mind, slowly attaching my fuzzy memory. I lifted my head to stare at the male's golden face, his amber eyes filled with happiness, yet a small twinge of sadness. His hair was a mess, but it was a mess in all the right ways. "Bella, do you know who I am?" He knew me that was for sure. I gently shook my head as I covered my nose with a blanket as scents bombarded me, causing my mind to swirl. He let out a deep breath. "Don't worry, soon you will."

"Where am I?" I muttered softly as his hand glided across my hair, leaving a soothing feeling.

"You're home Bella, your new home at least." His voice sounded a bit strained, filled with such regret. I nodded slowly as I covered my head with the pillow, annoyed of the sun-light that was floating into the room. "You can come in." The sound of soft foot-steps reached my ears as the bed descended, just enough to barely notice it.

"Bella." A female's voice chimed as I lifted the pillow enough to stare at the pixie-like person in front of me. Her eyes, like the males, were an amber color, also filled with the same emotions. Her hair, how can I put this, just plain beautiful. I forced myself to sit up, as it just seemed like the right thing to do in front of her. "Oh Bella, you look beautiful."

"Who are you?" I asked. I wasn't sure what she meant by me being beautiful, I am never beautiful. I have such a low self esteem. "Where's Charlie? And Renee?" I saw both their faces drop as the male nodded. Jus then the female nodding. What were they doing?

"I knew this would happen. Her mind's still fuzzy from the transformation." She muttered as I tilted my head. I was greatly confused.

"Where are my parents?"

"They died." The male quickly put in. I knew my face had dropped, my mouth parted to allow a sob to be released. I threw my face into my hands as I cried, but I could not feel any tears.

"Oh yeah Edward, that's the best way to tell her." The female muttered as she crossed her arms. "Though I guess it's for the best." A wheel turned in my mind as I heard the male's name. Edward. A sudden flash ran across my eyes, of Edward and Charlie. How could my parents die? Why now? How did they both die? Did Phil die along with Renee? I could feel the questions building up in my head.

"Come on Bella." Edward spoke as he gently gripped onto my wrist to pull me from the comfort on the bed. I stumbled a bit as I rose. My legs felt like they haven't worked in days, as if I was in a coma. He gently pulled me through the giant home. The sobs were non-stop even when we reached a couch somewhere downstairs. Edward had pushed me onto his as I curled up, allowing myself to shed the pain that throbbed in my chest.

"What did you do to the poor girl Edward?" It was another female, but this voice sounded more like a growl, more filled with hate.

"Rose, I didn't do anything. I just told her that her parents died."

"Edward!" The girl known as Rose roared. I could hear her foot stomp the ground in anger. "You don't tell a girl that her parents died after what she's been through!" What had I gone through anyhow?

"Rose." It was the other female voice from before; her voice was clearly more angelic compared to Rose.

"Alice, why is our brother such a moron." I heard someone take a breath before Rose spoke again, "That was a statement, not a question." Alice that was the other pixie-like girl.

"Rosalie." Alice spoke as I heard her walk up to sit on the couch beside me, gently rubbing my back. "Be easy kay? Bella doesn't remember us. She so far, only remembers her parents. We had to say something, so Edward blurted out the first thing that came to my mind." What were they talking about?

"So, she lost her memory eh?" Another male. How many people were living in this house? "Don't worry Bella. I am Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor." At least someone had enough manners to at least introduce themselves. "I'm going to need you to sit up." I let out a couple more sobs before I sat up to stare at him. He also had the same eyes; his hair was a bright blonde. He looked beautiful. I turned my head to see Rose, or Rosalie, whatever her name was. Her hair was also a blonde, and she looked completely hot, yet beautiful at the same time...this family is weird to say the least. A bright light blinded me a bit as I turned to Carlisle. He had that little light thing they check the eye-sight with.

"Why am I here?" I couldn't help but ask as he continued his tests. He placed a stethoscope onto my chest, the usual cold feeling it leaves had vanished and I could hear the chuckling of the others. It was then I noticed something was different. I couldn't hear my heart anymore. Usually when I wake up, I could hear it thumping in my chest, but it seemed to have vanished. Once he had released my chest of the stethoscope I quickly placed my hands onto my chest. Like I thought, it was gone.

"Bella, don't freak out. Everything is fine." Carlisle assured me, but I could feel the panic build up in me.

"Am I dead or something!" My hands began flying everywhere onto my body, "Is that why he said my parents died, because I died! Oh no!" I began to sob again when arms wrapped around me.

"Bella, oh no." It was Edward's voice. Again, another image flashed through my mind, instead this time he was laying in a meadow, his skin glistening like diamonds. "Don't cry Bella, your parents are fine. Oh, it's going to be so hard to tell you since you don't know who we are." He muttered his last sentence, but I heard it clearly.

"Edward, you should take her out hunting." Carlisle suggested before staring at me. "Are you hungry Bella?" I blinked at him before I nodded. I did feel hungry. My throat was dry.

"I'm thirsty too." I muttered as I felt myself being pulled to my feet once again, a soft scream leaving my lips as we began walking toward the front door. He dragged me toward a silver Volvo, his hand quickly reaching for the passenger door and opened it.

"Come on." He muttered as I nodded, sliding myself into the seat as he quickly appeared in the drivers' seat. "Bella, this will be weird for you the first time, don't freak out." He took in a deep breath. "Bella, you are a vampire. You are officially dead in the world. You can't ever see your family or friends again."

"W—what?" I stuttered as he turned his key, allowing the engine to roar to life before pulling out his drive-way, and down the high-way.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's all my fault." His voice was even, but his teeth were clenched together as he began to speed down the high-way, fear immediately filling my body.

"Oh please, slow down!" I cried out as I gripped onto the arms of my seat, my eyes staring at the gage to show we had broken a hundred miles per hour. I knew, if I was still _alive_ that my heart would have stopped dead in it's tracks and ran from my body. I let out a soft sigh as I heard him mutter sorry as he slowed down a bit. "I must ask you this. What kind of relationship were we in?"

"Bella, we're engaged." His voice had changed; it was filled with joy, though I could only feel sadness and fear. I, Isabella Swan is engaged to a man that I no longer remember. I felt guilty, we apparently had a wonderful relationship and I just wiped it from my mind. I couldn't help but pinch the bridge of my nose as I tried to clear the fog that still remained in my mind, but nothing happened. I only have those two flashes of memory in my mind. "You alright?" His hand gently laid on my free one as I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel guilty, that's all."

"Why do you feel guilty Bella?" I felt the car slow to a stop as we both walked out, him immediately at my side before I could even blink.

"Edward, we're engaged! And I don't remember a damn thing about you except you standing beside my father, and laying in some meadow sparkling like a diamond!" I snapped. How could he not know why I'm guilty, any man would be able to at least piece that together. His hand gripped mine once again before we began to run through the woods we had parked in front of. Different scents filled my nose; one in particular caught my attention. Something within me began to scream, claw at my insides as the hunger, or thirst, whatever vampires call it began to worsen. I winced inwardly as the scent began to overflow my mind, making it even more foggy then it was already.

"Go ahead Bella. Let the monster come out, but only animals." I nodded quickly as he released my hand, the monster, as Edward called it, released from my mind as I began running through the woods, following the scent that was so appetizing. My eyes lay on a small group of deer, their heads down low to the flooring as their teeth grinded into grass. The sun that once shown with such delight was now hidden behind dark clouds, allowing me to attack my prey with ease. My teeth sunk into one's neck, the warm blood seeping into my mouth and down my throat, slightly quenching the thirst.

"No you don't." I muttered as the others began to run for their lives as I flew through the air to attack another.

"Bella." Edward's voice broke me from my feast, well the end of my feast. I stared up at him as he only chuckled. "Come on Bella, everyone's wondering where we have."

"But I wanna stay here." I groaned as I turned my head to stare at the small pile of corpses that lay beside me. Their eyes were so foggy; I could feel a twinge of guilt build within me. I just took so many lives---even if they were animals they had a soul. I saw Edward's hand appear in front of my face as I looked at him; his eyes were once again filled with the sadness that sent more guilt. I gently grabbed onto his neutral stone-cold hand and lifted myself to my feet.

"Come on." He ordered as he held onto my hand, quickening his pace as we grew closer and closer to his car. I didn't know how far I had run. I asked and he said a couple miles. I was so into hunting that I didn't notice the distance. I slid myself into the passenger seat as he drove off, instead this time he went quite slowly—well slower then before. "Bella, you said earlier that you remember two small clips of me. When did they appear?" I turned to face him as he kept his gaze on the road, small plops as the rain began to fall.

"Well, when I found out your name, after you told me my _parents_ died. I saw you and Charlie." I growled slightly in my sentence. He truly did make me believe my parents were dead. His face sunk as he muttered sorry before I sunk more into the chair, staring out the window, "And when I began to cry again—you in a meadow, sparkling like a diamond." I watched as we began to drive onto a dirt road and soon the white home that I exited came into view.

"Bella!" Alice's angelic voice hit me hard as I held onto my head, another memory flashed through my mind, but this time there was a burning sensation running through my hand as I cried in a corner, staring up at Edward.

"Bella, you alright?" Edward asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Was he trying to comfort me? My hand now gripped tightly onto the spot where the sensation came from as I growled slightly, yanking myself from his slight grip and out of the car. The rain almost immediately soaked my body as Alice waved from the porch, screaming at me to come back into the house. Another memory flashed through my mind of what seemed like a birthday party, my arm being sliced open, and a blonde fellow trying to attack me. Was that when I died? I stared at the two before I knew something. They must have changed me against my will. They must have almost killed me before changing me, even if it was to change my life. I felt a sudden grip yank myself to the ground, Alice now sitting on top of me.

"Someone! Help me!" I began to struggle from under her grip. She was trying to stop me from running. I wanted to get away from here. I heard more steps splash into the muddy flooring as I began to struggle more against them. They grabbed onto my arms and legs as Alice continued to sit on my stomach. I stared at the person on my left arm as I had not noticed his scent and saw the blonde fellow from my memory. I heard the scream that was released from my lips as they all dropped my limbs, Alice hopping off of me in surprise.

"What the?" I could hear the sobs leave my lips as I scrambled to my feet and began to run, closer and closer to town. Their yelling could be heard from behind me as I sloshed through the mud, catching my grip every now and then as I stumbled. Why exactly was I running from? They seemed nice people, and I don't even know my full past, only those blotches of memories. The monster within me began to claw as I entered something that was familiar, it was the ocean. I slightly stumbled in and stared at the water, sobs still running from my lips.

"What are you doing here?" Something growled from behind me as a burning smell reached my nose. I turned behind to see a fairly large boy staring down at me. His hair was somewhat long and his skin was rippling. His eyes seemed to narrow down at me as his face sunk. "Bella."

"W—who are you?" I sobbed out as I backed up, the water reached my shins, soaking my jeans and feet.

"Bella, you know who I am, don't you." I covered my nose as his scent hit me harder, the monster within me clawed even more, it was slightly painful to keep it in. His skin now only slightly rippled, not as bad as before, but enough to notice. I shook my head as I stumbled as a wave bashed into the back of my legs, pushing me to the ground, soaking the rest of my body. I continued to sob as I heard the boy begin to snarl as their voice hit me.

"Bella! What are you doing here!?" It was Alice's voice—but I could barely catch it as the waves forced me to lie under the water. I could hear the two of them converse as I gently crawled deeper into the water until a hand gripped onto my shoulder.

"Release me!" I cried out as I tried to rip myself from their grip, only to have my strength leave me. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to just float in the water and sleep—but I know that is only a dream now.

"Get off our territory!" A new voice roared as the stench that radiated off the rippling boy reached me through the salt water.

"I'm sorry! We're trying as fast as we can Sam." It was Carlisle, "Sam, Bella has lost all memory of well just about everyone. She's freaking out a bit."

"Carlisle, you have seemed to have broken our treaty. One of you has bitten a human." Sam, as Carlisle named, growled as I felt myself being thrown over a fairly large shoulder. I turned to stare at the man who seemed familiar, his scent was at least. He smelt—slightly like myself. I began to struggle as it clicked within my mind, hearing the male groan.

"Come on Bella, settle down. We have to hurry and get out of here!" I knew this person, it was Emmett—the one who killed me. Wind smacked my face as he ran, his _siblings_ running beside us as I continued to struggle.

"Please! Let me go!" I cried out as I began to bash onto his back, "You monster! Let me go!" Monster, that word I know I will be using a lot. They all suddenly stopped as I felt myself being thrown to the floor. I stared up at them in horror, well at Emmett.

"Did you just call me a monster?" He stared at me in disbelief as I simply nodded. Fear was overcoming me as I trembled. I do not remember the last time I was this scared—well maybe because I don't remember much at all.

"Y—you made me this monster!" I pointed at Emmett, seeing his eyes turn a deep onyx.

"Edward, to think whenever you said you were a monster, she didn't think that, and now she's calling Emmett it." Jasper pointed out—that's name is Jasper. Edward only shook his head as I slowly rose to my feet as they began to bicker, though Rosalie kept her eyes on me, as if she was going to attack me. I took a few steps back before I spun and ran down the road. The rain once again began to pour harder. The sounds of the 4 of them yelling at Rose seemed to have bought me some time, as Edward was fast, faster then me.

--

"How could you have done that!" Edward roared from my old house. I stood in my room, breathing heavy as I stared at them from the street—they were still looking for me. I had only been running a couple hours, trying to lose my trail through the woods, rain, bridges, anything! But they wouldn't give up. I spun to stare at my room—it was vaguely familiar, but not enough to enjoy the memories. My bed was messy as ever and the scent of my father was all over the place, including salt, a result of his tears. The pain he shed over me. Charlie, I was glad his cruiser was not in the driveway or else he would go to the hospital from a heart attack.

"Do what Edward? You guys were the ones bickering." Rose replied. She was angry as she tried to fix her hair.

"Rose, if we don't find her, we'll lose her forever." Alice let out an irritated groan.

"She's freaked out enough as it is. Fear has been radiated from her ever since she and Edward returned from the hunting trip." I let out a sigh. How in god's name could he know I've been feeing? I don't know but it isn't a thought worth finding out. I walked down my staircase and toward the backdoor where it once again morphed into the woods, where I took running again. Where I was going I did not know, nor did I care—I just wished to get away from the monsters that killed me. See, I was going to continue to say monster…soon I am going to call myself a monster—I am one. Guilt began to stir within me again when I thought of what Jasper said, about how Edward used to call himself a monster, yet—I said he wasn't.

What was I doing? I was running away from people who wished to help me—wish to give me a somewhat normal life…but—Emmett had made me who I am now. If it wasn't for him I would be getting married to Edward as a human—someone who remembers their love ones. I began to sob again as I collapsed to the muddy flooring of the woods, the leaves and branches breaking from below me. I could feel nothing at the moment, I felt like killing myself—but I do not know how too…

How am I going to end this life of a monster?

**End.**

A/n: So, there you go. I'm sorry it's not super long, only six pages on font verdana-size nine. I didn't know how I wanted to do this chapter that's why it took me forever to complete. Check out my other stories. Review please.


End file.
